Worlds Apart
by disneychic248c
Summary: Peter Quill finds a friend in the most unexpected places - on a job. Now he must deal with the complications that brings, handling his new found friendships, and somehow managing to save the galaxy from certain doom. Somethings are easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1 - Morag

**Author's Note:** Welcome my dears, to my first fan fiction in the Marvel Universe! Just to give you guys a head up, I have very little history with the comics, so this will be based off of the Marvel Movie Verse! So if I make any mistakes, I apologize. I am a huge Marvel fan, and I'm going out on a ledge, trying this, since I really don't want to mess anything up. Leave me any constructive criticism, I want to make my stories as good as I can for my lovely readers, so help me out so I can entertain you. Thanks! Also, _italic _is thoughts, just to clarify.

Disclaimer: _I do not own, nor make money from any of my stories. They are all for creative fun and enjoyment. All rights belong to their respective owners, which is not myself. I just take the characters and/or plot and play around with them._

* * *

><p>My black jacket slapped against my legs because of the wind as I continued walking, for what felt like hours. Looking around the barren wasteland of the abandoned planet, I continued on, attempting to find anything of value. There was nothing but dust, rocks and collapsed buildings. It caused me to tug my jacket closer, my faint, pink Krylorian-Xandar skin getting irritated from the wind. <em>'Why did I think this was a good idea? I hate this stupid planet!'<em> I brushed past a few boulders, seeing nothing but rubble, muttering to myself.

"Oh, this was a wasted journey. Nothing but rocks," I sighed, continuing on to what looked like one of only a few buildings still intact. I moved quietly into the building, seeing nothing but little galactic rats scurrying around, hissing amongst themselves and hiding. I guess they know not to come near me, as I walk further inside. I faintly hear something in the distance, and quicken my pace to see what the sound was. The closer I get, the sound becomes a bit louder, but suddenly stops all together. Freezing, I can see light from the room I am headed towards, I silently make my way to the door, and stop, seeing a Terran male, just a few inches taller than myself. He is standing in front of a large case, with a ball of metal, roughly larger than an enclosed fist. Even from where I am standing at the door, I can see the intricate designs on it, as the male manages to free it from the case, it falls to the floor and I let out an involuntary gasp, it sounds rather heavy, and I can imagine the units I could get for that.

Whipping around, he looks at me, before retrieving the ball of metal. "Who are you?" He asks, watching me, and I can tell he is guarded for any attack. I look him over, cursing mentally before straightening up my frame.

"I-I'm Kutty. Kutty Harpa, the only junker on this planet currently," I say, taking the opportunity to take a step into the room, glancing at the sphere. "Seems like you beat me to it..." I pause and look back up at him before he smirks, shrugging.

"Peter, Peter Quill. Bad luck, Kitty. Finder keepers." He holds it up, giving it a small victory shake.

"Kutty," I mutter, giving him a glare, walking further into the room. He drops his arm, hand clenched around the sphere before he shakes his head.

"Well, nice to meet you, KITTY," He says, adding extra emphasis on getting my name wrong, and heads to leave. _'Asshole.'_ I shake my head, closing my eyes before hearing another, deeper voice past him.

"Drop it!" I spin, seeing a man enter with two guards, giving them orders in a language I couldn't completely understand. I see Peter freeze. Slowly I hold my hands up, and my jacket opens a bit, showing my lack of weapons. I only had two knives attached to my belt. Peter glances over his shoulder at me and the two guards before facing the man in charge.

"Hey, cool. Man, no problem. No. Problem. At. All!" Peter says, letting the sphere drop from his hand and roll towards the leader with his big gun. The male bends down to pick it up, before looking between Peter and I.

"How do you two know about this?" He asks, looking between us as the guards push me up to stand beside Peter. I gulp slightly, feeling my hands tremble slightly. I take a deep breath, looking at the man in front of us.

"I don't even know what it is!" I tell the man, with his piercing eyes looking straight at me. I take a deep breath before calming my hands. "Look, sir-"

"We're just junkers, man. Just checking stuff out, alright?" I glance over at Peter and internally laugh. I could pass as a junker, with my fully black jacket and high black boots, which both meet at my knees. My long blue shirt hung over my hips and overlapped my pants, everything at least two sizes too big. Compared to his prim and proper Ravager attire, he looked completely out of place.

"You don't look like a junker, you're wearing Ravager garbs!" The male in charge yelled at Peter, causing me to speak up.

"Sir, it is a mistake, we just found these, and he was in desperate need of new clothes. That is all it is," I tell him, before Peter glanced at me, and nodded.

"Yeah, man, it is just a outfit." He stumbles in place slightly, before looking back at one of the guards. "Ninja turtle, you better stop poking me!"

"What is your name?!" The leader screams, causing us both to jump.

"My name is Peter Quill, ok? Dude, chill out!"

"Kutty Harpa!" I squeak out, and the guards shove us forward.

"Move!"

"Why?" Peter asks, struggling to stay in his place. I feel the gun digging against my back, and have to take a step forward, glancing at Peter. Oh, we were so dead at this point.

"Ronan may have questions for you two. Come," He says, calmly before turning to walk.

_'We are so dead! Thanks a lot asshole!'_

"Hey, wait! There is another name you may know me by!" Peter says quickly, causing the leader to turn, waiting. There is a small pause before Peter speaks again. "Star Lord."

"Who?" He asks, and I can't help but crack a small smile, I hadn't heard of him either, and the frustration on Peter's face is present.

"Star Lord, man.. Legendary outlaw? Guys?" He tells the group, looking around at the guards as the main male simply shrugs. He looks at me, and I shake my head telling him I didn't hear of him, either.

"Move!"

"Aw, forget this." Peter mumbles, dropping his hands. He walks forward, and I am beside him as he takes a step, kicking the ball of light he had, behind him, engulfing the two guards in flames. As the main male turns, Peter pulls out both of his guns, shooting him backwards through the door. He puts his guns back at his hips, and puts the metal object back in his bag after it rolls over towards us. "Come on, Kitty, lets go."

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" I raise an eyebrow at him, before looking over his shoulder at the male he just shot. "PETER!" I yell, and he turns, seeing him getting up, all pissed off with his big gun. He goes to shoot us, but Peter throws himself to the ground, knocking me down and effectively trapping me between him and the hard stone floor.

"Looks like you haven't got much choice." He says as the shot destroys the wall that was behind us. He pushes something behind his ear, causing a metal facemask to form, and then holds me around the waist, hitting a button on his leg. I bury my face against his chest, feeling the air moving around us. I let out a grunt, hitting the ground as I cling to Peter, and we roll to a stop. "Keep moving," He tells me, grabbing my wrist and yanking me behind him.

I stumble a bit before I can manage to keep pace with him. I push myself to run as fast as I can, keeping up with Peter as we keep looking behind us. The wind is blowing dust and dirt everywhere, making it hard to see if we were being followed. I follow whichever way Peter heads, since at this point, I would be mostly lost.

Turning at some large boulders, I see - what I assume is Peter's ship - guarded by at least four guards. They see us and open fire, but it is short lived. Peter throws something at them, and they all get sucked towards each other on the ground. Before I really know what's happening, I feel Peter jump. My heart is racing, and all I can do is leap with him, since he still has me in a death grip. Sliding over the wing, he lands on his back inside of the cockpit, and I gracelessly land on top of him. I whine slightly, rolling over, breathing hard. He pushes the button to remove the mask and climbs into his pilot seat to take off. I stay planted on the floor, gasping slightly before scurrying to the co-pilot's chair. I glance out, seeing the guards and the male Peter shot hurrying to put together some big cannon type gun.

"Peter, get us out of here!" I yell over to him, gasping the arm rests. I close my eyes, feeling the ship surge to life and jump skywards. I can hear the cannon blasts, and grip tighter, and the blasts slowly grow farther away. I peek my eyes open, and hear Peter laughing. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "That was close." I lean back in the chair, relaxing.

"You could say that again." I hear beside me before the whole ship rocks. I look around, seeing all the panels flickering off, but the ship was still rising. I stand up, looking out the window, seeing that we were caught by one of the geysers. "Crap! Hold on!" I hear Peter before the whole ship rocks and flips. I try to grab the chair, but it brushes past my fingertips as I fall towards the glass roof. We land with a thud, but are thrown around the entire pit of the ship before I can manage to hold onto the wall. Peter is thrown around a little more before he manages to grab hold of his chair. I focus on holding on tightly, with every tumble and turn, my body tries flipping along with the ship. Finally Peter reaches up and manages to turn the engines back on, causing the ship to even out. I slowly let go of the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, as Peter falls over beside me, sitting down as well.

"We almost died." I muttered, breathing deeply before putting my head against the wall. He goes to say something, but is cut off by another voice. We both jump, and he puts a protective arm across my body, pinning me up against the wall.

"Peter?" The voice says, and finally I see a Krylorian woman enter from below deck. "What happened?" She asks, in what I am assuming was one of Peter's shirts with her hair messed. I glance over at Peter, with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey.. Uh, uh.. Uh," He begins to snap his fingers together, trying to remember the poor female's name.

"Bereet!" She says, and I can see the hurt flicker behind her eyes that he hadn't remembered her name.

"Bereet! Yes. To be completely honest, I forgot you were here." Peter says, chuckling lightly after. I sigh lightly, pushing his arm away from my body. He raises an eyebrow at me before I stand up.

"Well, I need to use your bathroom, seeing as we will probably be traveling for a while." I tell him, as Bereet slowly makes her way back downstairs.

"This way." Peter nods his head to the side, and I take off my black jacket, draping it across one of the chairs before we head downstairs. We make a turn and he pushes a door open for me to walk through. I look around, walk in and go to close the door but Peter walks in as well.

"Uhm, privacy-" I say to him, before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Calm down, Kitty." He says with a half smile before pointing at the shower. "I just wanted to tell you that if you have to shower, you have to give the handles a little wiggle." He turns before stopping just outside the door. "I'll be piloting. If you need anything, my room is across the hall," I nod before he walks away.

_'Weird guy is weird.' _I glance at my outfit and decide to raid Peter's room. I finally found some female clothes, from who I didn't want to know. I put the clothing on the counter before stripping down, and taking a warm shower. After I finished, I dry myself off and pull the clothes on. It was much more revealing than I was used to, and the shirt stopped just above my waist, showing just a hint of my hips and the shorts were tight, but I made it work. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. I hadn't seen myself like this in a few years. I pulled my long auburn hair into a high ponytail before walking back up the stairs. It took a few minor adjustments, but I made my way back to the co-pilot's chair, flopping down. Peter glanced my way before looking back at the console but did a double take.

"Well.. D-don't you look comfortable?" He asked, as I laid across the chair, facing him with my legs over the arm rest. "Make yourself at home," He muttered, causing me to grin.

"Don't mind if I do, but seeing as how its easy to see you're a womanizer, I think you'd like that too much," I told him, swinging one of my feet to the song he had playing. I saw him smirk slightly before closing my eyes, just enjoying the silence along with the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Alright guys, this was chapter one! I really hoped you liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! The wheels are just starting to turn, so things will get interesting! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2 - Xandar

**Author's Note: **Here is Chapter Two - Xandar. Hope you're enjoying it! I hadn't expected to update so quickly, but seeing as how I do have a decent amount of free time, I figured why not? I do have up to chapter four completed, but I have been going back and reworking on them, editing and trying to flesh them out a bit more, to give you all more insight into Kutty. I will admit to you all right now, that internal dialog isn't my strong suit, so I am working on that, any constructive criticism would be helpful. Please let me know what you guys like/dislike about the story! Or anything you want to see happen/be left out, I am open to your suggestions and PMs. :) I live off feedback, and it will motivate me to write quicker! Speaking of which...

_Reviews:  
><em>_The Rainbow Devowerer, _Thank you, for being my first review! I am glad you like it! Here is an update for you darling! I hope my story continues to live up to expectations.  
><em>Kristen, <em>I am glad you love my story! I hope you enjoy chapter two!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC Kutty "Kitty" Harpa. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

* * *

><p>I had made myself and Bereet coffee and we sat at the small table Peter had by his kitchen. He was flipping through news channels as we sat, before one of the panels on the table started flashing and beeping with an incoming call. "Peter, you have a call." Bereet said, causing Peter to turn around. Before he could say or do anything she flicked the call on, sending it to the screen in front of Peter.<p>

"No!" Peter sighed, and Bereet slinked back in her chair, realizing her mistake. She gave him a regretful smile before he addressed the screen. "Hey, Yondu.." I zoned out a little, walking back to the kitchen. I was never one to eavesdrop. I refilled my mug before walking back to the table, noticing Peter angrily pushing the button to end the call.

"You alright?" I asked him, sitting across from Bereet, but turning my body towards Peter. He looked extremely tense, and I could tell it wasn't from our various near-death experiences only a few hours prior.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, stalking off to the kitchen. Bereet kept her eyes down into her mug and I sighed, rolling my eyes. As a junker, I have lost my connection with others. It took me a moment to figure out how to avoid an awkward silence.

"Here, I'll refill that for you." I took Bereet's empty mug and followed him to the kitchen. He was leaning over the sink, still tense. I put the mug down on the countertop before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Peter glanced up at me before standing up straight.

"Yondu is such an ass sometimes," He muttered, and I slipped up onto the countertop to sit and listen. "He is my only family, kind of, but he is just an ass." Peter mumbled, leaning beside me on the counter. I nodded, and he smiled softly. "He has saved me a bunch though."

"Things have funny ways of working out," I told him, tilting my head slightly. "I'm sure everything will be fine, I mean, with whatever is wrong," I slid off the counter and turned away, pouring coffee into Bereet's mug before walking back into the table. She glanced at me and then took her mug with a small nod.

"We will be in Xandar soon." Peter said, as he walked back to the table, looking between us before making his way up to the pilot's chair. I nodded as he passed before glancing at Bereet.

_'Good ol' Xandar...' _I rub my fingertips against my temples, as I think, staring at the tabletop. _'The planet I'd least like to revisit. The last time I was there, the welcoming committee wasn't exactly offered to me..' _I run my hands over my bare arms, sighing a bit. I knew there wasn't much choice, I was just a tag-a-long passenger. _'How long it would take before the Nova Corps are on my back again? It only took them a few days last time, before they were after me on Xandar. The only way I escaped without being arrested was hiding inside a transport ship, and hiding in one of the boxes. I mean, it was only a couple thousand units! I know the old woman I took the units from didn't notice!'_

Glancing up, I looked at Bereet as I felt the ship's speed increase, meaning Quill had taken it off of auto-pilot. "I guess we should get ready." I told her, and made my way up to Peter. I was smiling as I looked out the front of the ship. "It looks beautiful from here," I muttered to myself. I could see him glance at me before nodding. I leaned back, and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. Peter turned the dial on the stereo a little higher, and I could see him relaxed behind the controls. "So," I mutter, keeping my eye on him, "What is in Xandar?" I asked, tilting my head. Most people didn't leave Xandar, and the ones who did were the Nova Corps, obviously Peter wasn't part of that. He glanced over before smirking.

"I'm selling the orb. It is highly wanted so it should be a nice payday." He grinned and I could feel my palms itch. A nice payday was something I desperately craved in my life. I nodded a little, rubbing my hands on my legs.

"Isn't that lovely," I mutter, sitting upright and looking out towards Xandar. I glance at him, crossing my arms over my chest. Xandar was the last place in the entire galaxy that I wanted to go to. Peter must have sensed my discomfort, and I could feel his eyes on me. "Lovely Xandar. The prim and proper live in their fancy homes, with their fancy families, and just continue living on all fancy while the rest of us scrape by." I sneer, glaring out the window. I had a history with Xandar, and none of it was good. _'Honestly, I wouldn't mind it if I never entered Xandar's orbit again!'_

"Whoa, whoa," Peter says from his chair, looking over at me. "Calm down, Xandar isn't that bad," He trails off as I look over at him. I take him in for a moment. He was sitting straight, looking over at me, in between glances out toward our destination. His eyes flickered with some confusion. I couldn't blame him, most people would find Xandar amazing and breath-taking.

_'Well, except for me. That shine and shimmer faded along time ago.'_

"I'd rather die than stay there." I feel my skin get a chill, getting a bad feeling. "Nothing good comes from Xandar, to me, at least," I mutter, grabbing my jacket and walking back to grab my belongings. I slide my jacket on, and manage to slide most of my clothes into a few of the inner pockets. I can feel the ship settle down, and slowly, I make my way to the door. For a split second I think about hiding in the ship until Peter's next stop, but quickly rule against it. _'Even if he acts like an asshole, Peter did save me. I should just get out of his way, and let him go back to... Well... Doing whatever it was that he did do.'_

Bereet had left before I saw her again, and I button my jacket up to leave as well. "You know," Peter starts, walking out just behind me. "You could always stay. I can take you wherever. I know I really didn't ask… Where you had needed to go," He says, leaning against the side of the doorway of his ship, eyes intent on me. I stick my hands in the pockets of the jacket wrapped around me, shaking my head.

"I'm a junker. I'll be fine," I barely turn to reply. I feel the soft breeze tugging on my hair and jacket. "Thanks, Star Lord." I grin, sending him a wink before continuing on. I keep my eyes moving, trying to find some quick way to get out of Xandar. I don't have an excellent record with Xandar, or the life here, and the best thing to do was to get out as quickly and quietly as possible. I pull my jacket tighter to my body and wander around the different shops and can't find anyone leaving Xandar. Sighing, wander onto the top level again, and groan, running into someone.

"Kitty!" I hear the voice and I groan again, seeing Peter, who stumbled a couple feet away. "How goes your travels?" He asks, grinning. I can't help but get the feeling we are being watched, and I raise an eyebrow at him. I walk closer, and his grin never falters, causing me to roll my eyes a bit.

"I haven't gone anywhere, Peter," I told him, before straightening and leaning closer. "You know, we're being watched." I tell him, lowering my voice.

"Well, we do kind of stick out," He says, motioning to our clothing. I sigh and shake my head. "Listen, come with me and we can sell it, and get outta here, alright?" He asks and doesn't get a response, since he drags me into the shop closest to us. The doors slide open and closed around us, and I can see an older male behind the counter.

"Mister Quill, and Miss Harpa, if I am not mistaken?" He asks and I grumble, looking away. I had a pretty known reputation around Xandar and it's people, none of it good.

"Broker," Peter says, finally letting go of my wrist before I try to turn and walk out, but he grabs my jacket before I can. "Kitty, come on," Peter sighs, "The orb," He pulls it out, and I defeatedly stand behind him. The male glances between us, suspicious of me, but stops what he is doing. "As commissioned."

"Where's Yondu?"

"Wanted to be here, sends his love. And told me, to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business." Peter grins at the male, and he chuckles faintly, before taking the orb and looking it over. "What is it?"

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs." The Broker says, shuffling around things on his counter, and I grab the back of Peter's jacket, tugging him.

"Lets go!"

"Yeah, well- stop Kitty- We almost died getting it for him."

"Occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work. Speaking of which, how did you two come to meet?" The male, says looking between us, and I can feel something bad is going to happen. I mutter Peter's name under my breath and he silently gives me a small nudge.

"Some machine head freak, working for a dude named Ronan-"

"Ronan? I'm sorry Mr. Quill, I truly am, but I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved!" The old male's attitude completely changes, causing me to watch him with a curious gaze. He grabbed the orb off the counter and shoved it against Peter's chest, pushing us back against the door as he spoke, seemingly frightened. I couldn't blame him, the guys who were going to retrieve the orb weren't fun, so Ronan must be much worse. Peter stopped, planting his feet on the ground. I stumble back a bit farther, nearly tumbling straight out the door.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who is Ronan?" He asked, tilting his head a little, looking at the older male. He lowers his voice, looking around like Ronan would jump out from behind a different counter. The thought makes me move closer to Peter, grasping his jacket sleeve tightly.

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture - MY culture - is wiped from existence!" He explains, nearly yelling, and pushing us out the door after. "He is someone who I'd not want to be on his bad side!"

"What about my bad side?"

"Farewell!"

The door slams shut after we get pushed out, and Peter immediately bangs on the door, "We had a deal, bro!" He grunts, and I glance over, seeing a female leaning not too far from us, watching, and I murmur over to Peter.

"We got a visitor." He looks over at her, and the rest of his argument at the door gets stuck in his throat. He looks between the door and her before she speaks.

"What happened?"

"Uh," He looks between us and I hide my hands in my pockets, trying to rub nervous sweat off inside. "This guy just backed out of a deal we made." I look over at her from the opposite side of Peter and watch her eating. "If there is one thing I can't stand, it's a man without integrity." I take the moment to look her over, and immediately go back to grabbing Pete's sleeve. Something about her doesn't sit right with me. "Peter Quill, people call me Star Lord."

"You have the baring of a man of honor," She tells him over her fruit, and I give him a tug, something wasn't right and we needed to leave, immediately.

"Peter, let's go, please," I tell him, and he turns to me, tossing the orb around from hand to hand. "Quill. Let's get back to the ship."

"Alright, Kitty, let's go." He agrees, but before we could even move to take a step, the foreign female swipes the orb out of his hand and gives him a kick to the chest, sending him flying backwards to the ground, knocking me down in the process as well. He takes out a small object, chucking it at her as she runs, letting out a large rope, wrapping around her legs. She falls and he takes off towards her, causing me follow close behind. He goes to jump on her, but she sends him flying with another kick. I manage to tackle her, and we wrestle for a moment, before she sends a punch across my face, sending me rolling off of her.

Peter was on the ground, grabbing for his gun when the female kicks his hand away and goes for her dagger. "No!" I scream, pushing myself up and running over, but before I know it, someone knocked her off of Peter. There is a talking creature that only comes up to my knees, and a rather large humanoid plant type tree. They go after her, and end up trapping her in branches. "Peter, come on!" I help him up as I get to him, and we run off in the opposite direction, grabbing the orb as we go. We make it about a quarter of the way around the upper level, running like crazy towards Peter's ship before he cries out in pain and drops the orb. I attempt to run after it, but it rolls down the lower level.

"Go!" He tells me as he starts fiddling with another one of his gadgets, and I manage to get to the stairs, making it to the ground level just as the green female does, too. I grit my teeth and run towards the orb, but she beat me, and gives me a kick, sending me into the middle of the courtyard. I hear her and Peter fight some more, and before I can even get up, she gets thrown over me, into a small fountain. I look over at Peter on the ground and run over towards him.

"Peter!" I yell, as he holds the orb and the humanoid plant-tree slides a bag over him. The little creature says something to the tree and I run over. "No, drop it!" I jump onto the tree and attempt to punch him, but I don't think I really affect him. He spins around slowly, as if trying to find me, but I hold on, going for one of my knives.

"You've got to be kidding me." I hear the creature say, and stop, seeing the female walking towards the tree and I with a sword. She shoves the little talking creature out of the way, and I slide off the plant-tree's back, rushing to where Peter was in the bag. She stops me though, sending a few slices at me, and I manage to dodge them. I grab out my knives, slicing at her a few times. We exchange misses and blocks for a few moments until she barely grazes my cheek, and I can feel it open and start to bleed. She kicks me aside, sending me against the side of the fountain. Getting up, I shove my knives back into their holsters, chasing after her. I see Peter shoot her, sending her flying into the fountain, and I run towards him. Suddenly, I am off the ground, attempting to run, but to no effect. I look around, and I am surrounded by golden light.

"Oh great." I mutter, looking around, and seeing the Nova Corps all around us, with everyone involved in the fight either floating in the beam, or being handcuffed and dragged away. I sigh, hanging my head, just another day in Xandar. _'Lovely, lovely Xandar...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, we got a nice look at Kutty's past! You will slowly know more about her as the story progresses! And fear not! I shall be updating this, along with my _Red Dawn _story, titled _New Divide_ back to back. My plan is to update one and then the other, to keep me bouncing back and forth so I don't grow overly tired with just writing one at a time. Seeing as how my attention span sucks when I write just one, so two will give me something to work on when I get bored of the other, and vise versa. I am hoping to have Chapter Three - Kyln up before New Years! As always, thanks for reading! See you all the next update! :D


End file.
